


Cassidy Meets Couch and Pillow

by pyrosgf



Category: Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF, Cassidy Haley (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by Cassidy’s tweet today:</p><p>“what a night. woke up at @gocheeksgo and parker's place with no idea where my car was or what street I was on. FYI I slept on the couch”</p><p>I tweeted that Brad was couch and my dear sweet livejournal user kirabella1588 posed the million dollar question. Who was pillow? So here is the tall tale of Cassidy’s couch and pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassidy Meets Couch and Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Cassidy opens his eyes slowly, as the brightening room alerts him that it is morning. He hasn’t been sleeping nearly long enough and he stills, trying to figure out exactly what woke him.   
  
“Cass,” a soft whine comes from beneath him.   
  
Then he opens his eyes fully, searching for the voice that said his name.  
  
“Cassidy, I’m not a couch.” The whine is slightly louder this time and Cassidy rolls to the side.  
  
A very peeved looking Brad is gazing up at him while he rests his head back against what he presumes is a pillow.  
  
“Mornin’ to you, too, Brad. I wouldn’t mind being Cassidy’s couch. I’ve enjoyed being his pillow.” Cassidy jumps gazing up at the voice coming from above his head.  
  
It appears that his pillow is a little livelier, and even more deliciously sexy than he realized. His head rests on Adam’s stomach and a huffing Brad rises up from the bed and leaps into the bathroom.   
  
“He’s not a morning person,” Adam chuckles.  
  
Cassidy smiles up at Adam and nuzzles his face into Adam’s stomach; his skin is warm, soft, and smells faintly of weed.   
  
“How did I get here?” Cassidy asks softly.  
  
He knows for a fact he didn’t drive and hasn’t the slightest clue where his car is, but other than that the nights events are intensely fuzzy.   
  
“You were a little too drunk to go home last night so Brad brought you back with him. I just happened to be waiting when you guys got here. Figured I would drop in on Brad while I was in town and well you, you were a nice addition to the scene,” Adam sighs.  
  
Cassidy pales a little. He doesn’t remember seeing Adam at all last night. Let alone anything about being here. Something in his gut twists and for a moment he wants to vomit.   
  
“Cass? Honey we just slept in the same bed. Nothing happened. I just needed some comfort and knew Brad wouldn’t mind, I didn’t think you would either. I just didn’t want to sleep alone.” Adam’s voice holds a tinge of pure sadness.  
  
Cassidy relaxes back into Adam before rolling to his side so he can peer up at Adam. He rests his hand on Adam’s chest as the thoughts blur through his mind. Faint traces of the evening’s events were coming back to him; too many drinks, lots of scantily dressed men, losing Brad. When he found Brad again he wasn’t sure, just a small flash of his face when Brad wrapped his arm around Cassidy’s frame as they walked from the club, and the rest is a mystery. He finally gives up on trying to remember, his mind jolting back to the present and Adam’s fingers running idly over his own. The look in Adam’s eyes changes and Cassidy’s breath hitches in his throat as Adam takes his hand.  Adam looks intently at each of Cassidy’s long fingers. His tongue peeks from between his lip in concentration and after a moment he pulls Cassidy’s hand to his mouth. Timidly he licks a line up Cassidy’s index finger stopping to swirl his tongue along the sensitive pad. Cassidy gasps, and with a sinful smile Adam draws Cassidy’s finger into his mouth, licking, sucking, and nipping at the digit.   
  
“Well, well, well, that didn’t take long,” Brad crows and bounds back into the room still naked as a jaybird.  
  
Cassidy is so startled that he pulls his finger from Adam’s mouth, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.   
  
“Mmm no, no, please don’t stop on my account. Come on Adam you know you’ve always wanted Cassidy. You’ve told me on many accounts how much you wanted to fuck him. This is your chance. I want you to show him the Adam that used to fuck me. Everyone thinks you’re the sweet and soft little lover, show him Adam, show him the real you,” Brad purrs sitting on the side of the bed and watching Cassidy’s eyes widen in shock.  
  
“You… you’ve wanted to fuck me? Really?” Cassidy asks his eyes never leaving Adam’s.  
  
“Cass baby, everyone wants to fuck you,” Brad replies before Adam can open his mouth.  
  
“Mmmhmm.” Adam murmurs his agreement before running a hand through Cassidy’s hair.  
  
Cassidy shivers, though his bare skin is hot as if a fever is coursing through his veins. Maybe Adam is the fever; his hardening cock didn’t seem to mind the idea. He is too far-gone to reply, instead he scoots his body up so that it’s parallel with Adam’s, and claims his lips in a searing kiss.  
  
“Oh Adam, I think that’s an enthusiastic yes.” Brad laughs.  
  
Cassidy just moans into Adam’s mouth. For several moments he allows Cassidy to do what he pleases and then it’s Adam’s turn.  
  
“Adam baby, show him.”   
  
With that Adam’s fingers are in Cassidy’s hair, yanking Cassidy up and away from his body before flipping him onto his back. Cassidy huffs, as the air leaves his body for a moment and then he’s gasping as Adam’s lips press against his, his hands still fisting roughly in Cassidy’s hair. Cassidy groans in pain just as much as pleasure and Adam bucks roughly against his throbbing erection. This was not what he expected from Adam and when Adam pulls back and shoves two fingers into his mouth he chokes for a moment before getting his bearings enough to wet the fingers sliding aggressively over his tongue. Just as quickly as they came the fingers are gone and Adam’s shifting and pushing at Cassidy’s knees insistently. He spreads Cassidy’s legs wide before thrusting his spit-slicked fingers into Cass.   
  
“Fuck,” Cassidy pants as Adam scissors and prods his fingers roughly and then he’s slithering away toward Brad.  
  
Cassidy looks up to see Brad rolling a condom down Adam’s rigid length and then he’s engulfing his cock, coating him, Cassidy realizes, so that Adam can fuck him. Cassidy chooses that moment to blink and then Adam’s back, cock poised at his entrance, and then the biggest dick he’s ever seen is impaling him. In one thrust Adam is balls-deep and Cassidy’s harsh breathing fills the air for a moment. Adam groans and he begins to pull out of Cassidy’s prone body.  
  
“Fuck him Adam. Like you used to fuck me. Really give it to him.” Brad crawls up the bed to Cassidy’s face. “Now I’m going to silence your pretty little mouth with my dick.”  
  
Cassidy just nods taking Brad’s length into his mouth, and then he’s being fucked from both ends. He can’t manage to move with them so he lies limply, moaning around Brad’s dick as Adam’s fingers wrap around his aching cock. Then Adam’s shifting and his world goes white as Adam hits his sweet spot. His cock explodes over Adam’s hand and his own chest as his broken whimpers vibrate down Brad’s shaft. Brad yanks his hair a warning and then his mouth is being filled with Brad’s salty offering. Somewhere in the background he hears Adam’s cries as he too finds release and when Brad pulls away his seed dribbles down Cass’ lip. Finally oh so gently, Adam pulls away and as Cassidy’s breathing calms and his vision comes back into focus Adam is beside him. His arms are open in invitation and without a word his head rests on Adam’s chest. _Pillow._ The word crosses his mind just as Brad’s warm body spoons against his back. _Couch._ He sighs contentedly as he drifts into unconsciousness.


End file.
